


Reunification

by LilyTrudeau



Category: Grimm
Genre: Grimm - Freeform, M/M, Martin Meisner - Freeform, Sean Renard - Freeform, Sebastien - Freeform, That's it, they're gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 11:52:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7267060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyTrudeau/pseuds/LilyTrudeau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the first time Sean and Sebastien have seen each other in a while. Mild fluff, random Meisner is random. (Set when Sean goes to Vienna in season 3)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunification

Sebastien walked through the door holding a paper sack and immediately felt cold metal against his neck. He carefully looked to his side to see Sean holding a gun. "Were you followed?" He asked, sounding alert and guarded. "No." Sebastian replied. "Good," Sean responded with a smile, "I would have regretted shooting you." He finished, putting an arm around Sebastien, who smiled back. Meisner, who had been lingering in the back until now, announced that he wanted to go get something from another room and wandered off. Once alone, Sean pulled Sebastien closer who in turn rested his head on the taller man's shoulder. They stayed like this until Sean's voice cut through the quiet "It's been so long since I've seen you, mon amour." "Far too long." Sebastien agreed. Sean tilted Sebastien's head up to look at him properly and brushed a loose strand of hair away before leaning down and gently kissing the other man. They pulled apart after a few moments and continued to look lovingly at each other. "Je t'aime." Sebastien whispered. "Je t'aime aussi." Sean replied.


End file.
